Elle est pas jolie mais elle est jolie quand même
by Athenos27
Summary: Quand Teddy avait 2 ans il était le seul enfant du clan Weasley. Et puis Victoire est née. Son père était fou d'elle, sa mère était malade, Molly sa grand-mère attendait impatience son arrivée. Et Teddy, qu'en penses-t-il de tout ça? La suite dans cette OS. (Un peu dans le même genre que Une Histoire de Jus de Pomme.)


**Salut à tous! Bienvenu sur ce petit OS sans prétention sur Victoire et Teddy enfants.**

 **J'ai enfin fini mes partiels ce qui me laisse dans une envie d'écrie et voici le résultat. (Pour ceux qui attendent Alice Dursley. Le chapitre est presque fini mais sera posté jeudi afin de rester dans ma publication un jeudi sur deux).**

 **Petit rappel des dates de naissance:**

 ** _Victoire : 5 mai 2000 - Teddy avril 1998 - Bill: 29 novembre 1970 - Fleur : 1977_**

 ** _(cf wiki harry potter)_**

* * *

 **Elle est pas jolie mais elles est jolie quand même.**

* * *

La première fois qu'il la vit, Teddy Lupin avait deux ans. Sa grand-mère l'avait confié à son parrain pour la semaine et le petit garçon était si heureux que ses cheveux n'avaient pas voulut débleuirent durant les premiers jours du séjour au grand damne de Ginny Potter qui avait dut sortir dans les rues Moldues accompagné de son père et du filleul de son mari. Tous les passants les avaient regardés bizarrement pendant toute la sortie – et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'Arthur Weasley portait une cape émeraude ou qu'aucun des deux ne savait se servir d'argent moldu.

Présentement, le métamorphomage était assis sur le tapis du salon, les bras croisés et les cheveux rouges. Harry Potter, son parrain s'approcha et le prit sur ses genoux.

-Tu boudes toujours ?

-Nan je boude pas d'abord, répondit le gamin en lui tournant le dos.

-Si tu boude.

-Nan.

-SI

Ginny qui assistait à la scène soupira devant la bêtise de son compagnon et se plaignit à sa mère présente à ses cotés de l'âge mental de son homme.

-A propos d'enfant, reprit la mère, quand est-ce que je serai grand-mère ? Teddy est très mignon je l'admets mais je veux des petits enfants. A part Bill aucun de tes frères ne semble suffisamment dégourdi pour exaucer mes souhaits.

Sur ces mots –et pendant que le visage de Ginny prenait une jolie teinte pivoine –elle se rapprocha des garçons et s'assit à cotés du plus jeune.

-Harry mon chou tu peux aller rejoindre Ginny, je m'occupe du petit monstre.

-Mais Mme Weasley.

-Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ? J'ai élevé sept enfants dont ta petite amie je te rappelle.

-Oui, mais…

-Et puis tu as quelque chose à faire à ma fille, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

Harry se leva et alla rejoindre sa petite amie qui était rouge pivoine et ne semblait pas vouloir lui expliquer. Mme Weasley de son coté avait rejoint le petit garçon et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Les cheveux de l'enfant prirent une couleur plus claire à mesure que les mains de la femme les caressaient.

-Et bien mon petit loup, quel est le problème ?

-Je veux du gâteau et tonton Harry il veut pas...

-Mais enfin chéri si tu manges tout de suite tu n'aura plus faim tout à l'heure pour la fête. En plus nous n'allons pas commencer le gâteau avant le début de la fête, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

-Mais mamie, je veux du gâteau moi, répliqua le gamin dont les cheveux devenaient noirs et dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Molly Weasley qui sentait le danger arriver se pencha vers le garçon et lui chuchota avec un air de conspiratrice.

-Et si je te passe une friandise ?, (le garçon releva la tête), dans mon sac j'ai justement quelque chose pour toi. Mais tu dis rien à tonton Harry, hein Teddy ?

-Oui Mamie, promis.

Sur ces mots elle sortit de son sac une Chocogrenouille qu'elle donna à l'enfant qui sécha ses larmes pour ouvrir le sachet. Il mangea la friandise puis prit la carte et l'observa.

-Tu veux que je te dise qui c'est mon chou ?

-Pas besoin. C'est Tonton Harry !

Elle regarda étonnée et soupira. Harry était déjà célèbre lorsqu'il était enfant, et avec la nouvelle génération de sorciers, il allait le devenir encore plus.

-Tiens, je te la donne. Moi je l'ai déjà.

Et sur ces mots il déposa la carte dans la main de sa grand-mère avant de s'éloigner un instant pour revenir avec un livre.

-Je veux que tu me lises une histoire !

-D'accord mon chérie mais comment on dit ?

-S'il te plait Mamie.

Et Teddy passa l'heure suivante sur les genoux de sa grand-mère à l'écouter raconter l'histoire d gobelin qui était amoureux de la vélane puis celle de Nuts, le centaure qui partait en vacances. Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Molly alla ouvrir, sa fille n'étant toujours pas réapparut et fit face à sa bru et son fils.

-Bonjours Molly ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Coucou maman ! Toujours aussi belle, fit-il en l'embrassant.

-Bonjour Fleur, tu te remets bien de ta grossesse je vois. Bill mon grand enlève moi ce crochet de dragon. Tu as presque trente ans tu n'es plus un ado. Et où est votre petite chérie ?

Bill ouvrit son manteau, laissant apparaître sa fille qui dormait comme une bienheureuse collé au torse de son père, reposant dans son bras.

-Quelle est mignonne !, s'exclama Molly enthousiaste. Je peux la prendre ?

-Je vous conseille de vous méfier Molly. William surprotège Victoire depuis sa naissance il y a quelques jours, il ne laisse personne la toucher. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de la porter pour l'amener ici ou pour la promener.

-Fleur, ce sont les médecins qui l'ont dit ! Ta grossesse t'a trop affaiblie. Tu dois te ménager. Porter Victoire dans la maison ou sur de courtes distance ok mais pas plus.

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel, signe que cette conversation était assez récurrente. Cependant, elle ne protesta pas, ne souhaitant pas rengager la dispute d'il y a quelques jours et l'inquiétude de son mari. En plus, il fallait avouer qu'l avait raison, porter Victoire et même marcher l'épuisait. La jeune femme avisait alors un fauteuil et s'y appuya sous le regard inquiet de son mari.

-Assis-toi ! Tu es toute pale.

-Peut-être mais elle est toujours aussi belle, intervint Teddy qui jouait sur le tapis. Tu veux te marier avec moi ?

-Désolée mon grand mais tu es encore jeune.

-C'est pas grave, on le fera quand je serai grand.

-C'est ma femme ! Alors gamin tu feras mieux de t'y faire. Tu ne te marieras pas avec elle. Trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge et laisse ma femme tranquille.

Pui Bill marqua son territoire en bon loup-garou en embrassant sa moitié, exprimant pas ce geste sa supériorité. (1)

-Beurk !

.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était attablé, dégustant les bons petits plats de Molly. Bill et Fleur, Charlie, Georges et Angelina, Ron et Hermione et bien sur Ginny et Harry. Tous étaient là pour célébrer la naissance de la première Weasley de la nouvelle génération.

Les discussions allaient bon train, tous heureux de se retrouver et de célébrer la paix qui ils l'espéraient se prolongeraient encore pour le reste de leurs vies.

Teddy de son coté s'ennuyait. Il était le seul enfant et les adultes étaient trop occupés pour jouer avec lui. Cependant, quelque chose l'attirait irrémédiablement depuis son arrivé. Il s'agissait de la petite créature qu'avaient emmené tata Fleur et Tonton Bill. Le garçonnet regarda à gauche et à droite puis voyant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il déserta la table pour rejoindre le berceau posé au calme dans la pièce d'à coté.

Il s'approcha du petit lit et observa la créature qui s'y trouvait. Il resta muet, stupéfié par ce qu'il vit. Un bébé, tout petit avec un petit duvet blond sur le crane et des yeux bleus. Le bébé était éveillé semblait-il et le regardait en gazouillant. Teddy tomba alors sous le charme de ce petit être.

-Teddy je te présente Victoire. Victoire, voici Teddy.

Fleur s'était approchée en douceur et venait d'énoncer cette phrase faisant sursauter l'enfant.

-J'ai rien fait tatie.

-Je sais bien mon cœur. Je venais juste chercher ma fille pour lui donner son biberon.

La femme prit le bébé dans ses bras et, Teddy sur ses talons revit dans le salon. Sur le chemin, il discutait avec sa tante.

-Le bébé pour l'instant elle est pas jolie.

-C'est normal. Pour l'instant elle n'est pas jolie comme tu dis parce qu'elle n'a pas encore de cheveu. Quand elle sera plus grande, elle sera un peu comme moi mais en plus petite. Le médicomage a dit quelle me ressemblerait.

-Mais pourquoi elle est jolie même si elle est pas jolie ?

Il fallu un instant à Fleur pour comprendre la question de l'enfant. Par Merlin, même si c'était adorable, qu'il était dur de converser avec un enfant de deux ans.

-Elle t'attire parce qu'elle a du sang de vélane. Donc même si elle était moche, les gens la trouveraient jolie, simplifia la jeune maman.

-D'accord. Tu en feras d'autres des bébés ?

-Je ne sais pas. On verra plus tard.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres. Teddy laissa Fleur s'asseoir sur le fauteuil prête à nourrir son bébé et rejoignit Bill pour se camper devant lui les bras croisés.

-Tu as dit que j'avais pas le droit d'épouser Tatie ?

-Oui, répondit son oncle déstabilisé par la question. Tu es trop jeune pour elle et elle est mariée avec moi.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais me marier avec le bébé quad elle sera plus grande. Tatie a dit qu'elle sera comme elle en grandissant et en plus même si elle est encore moche je la trouverai toujours jolie donc c'est pas grave.

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?, demanda l'adulte qui pensait avoir mal entendu.

-Je veux me marier avec Victoire.

Bill devint alors blanc comme linge à ses mots. Molly connaissant le caractère explosif de son ainé s'empressa d'entrainer Teddy à la cuisine pour chercher le gâteau.

-Mais il se moque de moi ce gosse ? Ma fille n'a qu'une semaine et il lui fait déjà de l'œil. Nin mais Harry surveille le ce gamin. Deux ans et déjà un maniaque sexuel.

Il fut interrompu par un rire moqueur provenant de sa femme.

-J'ai hâte e voir ta réaction quand ta fille nous ramènera son premier petit copain.

-Il est hors de question que ma fille chérie se trouve un petit copain. Elle sera l'amoureuse de son papa et ce pour toujours. Mes frères, ma sœur, l'heure est grave, faite des cousins à ma petite victoire afin qu'il puisse la protéger des maniques en tout genre qui pulluleront à Poudlard et que je ne pourrais pas menacer.

Ce jour là, Teddy Lupin âgé de deux ans apprit deux choses. La première c'est que son tonton Bill était très effrayant et un peu débile aussi. La seconde c'est que quand il serait grand il se marierait avec Victoire Weasley-Delacour.

* * *

 **(1) Même si c'en est pas vraiment un je rappelle que Bill s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou et il a donc récupéré quelques traits de caractères.**

* * *

 **Sur ce j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas. Je pense continuer les histoires sur la nouvelle génération enfant. (Pour ceux que ça intéresse dans le même genre j'avais Une Histoire de jus de pomme avec Hugo)**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent Alice Dursley je vous dit à jeudi.**

 **Pour les autres à la prochaine.**


End file.
